


Rhythm Lives within You

by coldcutcalamity



Category: LeviHan - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Oneshot, UNCE UNCE UNCE, in da club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldcutcalamity/pseuds/coldcutcalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Hanji hits the club, where Hanji is a minx on the dancefloor and Levi does not dance... most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm Lives within You

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly because my fingers slipped (I was supposed to be doing my school work) and my muse has impeccable timing.

_She’s a fuckin’ tease._

That’s what she is.

He took an obligatory sip from his vodka glass, eyes not once leaving his point of interest. He leaned his back against the bar, an elbow casually resting on the counter. He allowed the pulsating music to permeate his senses, the tempo gradually matching his pulse.

Various bodies were on the dance floor, swaying and moving in time with the rhythm. It was like witnessing the convergence of the physical and auditory. He found it odd, really.

Why does music even make one dance?

It’s just sound arranged in a harmonizing sequence.

Then why this innate compulsion to move with the music?

This brings his attention back to the figure 30 meters away from him, partially hidden by the mass of dancing bodies. She was swaying her lithe body in time with the music, quickening her pace at the accelerating tempo and slowing down when appropriate.

It was an art, an art that she was so perfect at.

It did not escape his notice, the lingering gazes that she was getting from the male and at times, female crowd. She knows. She knows the effect she has on others the moment she indulges in the music, losing herself to the beat.

Levi knew this was all intentional. It was an open invitation for him to cut in. As if on cue, she looked towards his direction and their eyes met. His, in an irritable glare while hers was dripping with artful allure.

‘ _I’m waiting.’_

Her expression seemed to mock him.

While his irritation grew, another figure had stepped in and was now pulling her into a dance. She smiled in delight at the offer and started to move with renewed vigor, her caramel brown hair swinging fervently.

“Damn it,” Levi muttered under his breath as he slammed his glass on the counter and got up from the seat.

He went against the sea of sweaty bodies and with a final push, it didn’t take long for him to recognize the silhouette of her back even under the horrible lighting of the club.  Every inch of her was ingrained in his memory. The curve of her waist, the outline of her collar bone peeking under the halter dress and her long shapely legs.

Hanji felt a pair of strong arms snaking around her waist and a voice whispered behind her ear.

“You’re treading in deep waters, love.”

There was an edge to his voice, partly from irritation and the other part… something deeper. Hanji could not see it but she knew that there must be a dreadful expression on his face because the guy she had been dancing with suddenly disappeared.

“I don’t understand what you mean.”

She spun around in his embrace and laced her fingers behind his neck, her face full of feigned innocence. She continued to move in time with the music, playing into their physical proximity, not caring that he was just standing there immobile.

Yes, she loved ruffling feathers.

“I know what you’re doing,” Levi said in a gruff voice. “It’s not happening.”

“And look like a fuckin’ statue in the middle of the dancefloor? Be my guest.” She laughed mockingly, continuing to move against him.

“Goddammit, Hanji.”

She heard him curse and before long, she felt him moving against her in a matching rhythm. His gaze unfocused, finally caving in to the infectious beat that was booming through the speakers. Hanji could not help but smile at her boyfriend. She knew that he could dance; there was no doubt about it. Hell, any man who was good in bed, could dance. It was all about the rhythm, and Levi definitely has it.

They stayed that way song after song, physically moving in rhythm to the other. The desire was akin to something primal, a need to express themselves with their bodies.

Their gazes met in the midst of the auditory chaos and Levi closed the gap between them by putting his lips on hers. She relaxed into his embrace and cupped his face in her hands, deepening the kiss.

When they pulled apart, Levi still had his hands resting on her waist. It was then he knew that there was no other way. There was no other way that an alternate route in his life could ever exist. He was supposed to meet this woman, this amazing woman standing here before him.

His decision to quit law school the previous year might have been in the cards after all. Everyone told him that was the biggest mistake he had ever made, and for a while, he did felt that way despite trying to remain unaffected.

But the day he decided to enroll in Sina Arts and Music College and bumped into Hanji on campus, he knew that it was not a mistake. Levi was never a religious person, but somehow their encounter felt pre-ordained. It was not every day you meet a person whom you could connect with right off the bat. And for him, Hanji was the one.

She is definitely the one.

“Levi?” Her voice was soft, as she traced her fingers tenderly on his jawline.

The music was still thumping with fervor, but it was lost on them. No longer caring that they were the only two people swaying slowly like they were at some shitty school dance. Sometimes, slowing down and just enjoying each other’s company was all that was needed.

“Hmm?” He looked at her, pushing back the strands of hair that was covering her profile.

“Where do we go from here?”

“I don’t know,” he answered in earnest. “Wherever this takes us.”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” she laughed. “As long as there’ll be music.”

_As long as there’ll be music._


End file.
